Whats Happening To Everything?
by mandy13298749
Summary: This story is about two teenage kids whos parents get married. Things get a little wierd when their parents begin to act different. Both kids keep asking the same question: What's going to happen?
1. The Begginning

Ok, so this is my newest story. The title really is kinda different from what you would see in the story, but its the best thing i could think of right on the spot. Hope you enjoy it!

"Hey! Don't we have to leave soon?"

"Uhm, yea, I think so. I can't believe our parents are getting married."

"I know...all of our friends are going to freak when they find out."

"Yea, your telling me. Do you know how many more people are going to want to be friends with us now that we have so much more money?"

" Yea, with both of our parents working, its never going to get boring."

"That's true."

"I still cant believe that they are making us do the parts that the little kids should be doing."

"Well, they already have the other parts filled. It was either this, or not be in the wedding at all. Besides, I like my dress."

"Yea, well. I guess your right. I think we should probably get in line to go now."

"Yea, I think your right."

This is the story of two kids, whose lives cross in the weirdest way. So, here we go.

"Amanda, Alex, get in line!" The wedding planner was waiting for them to start the wedding. It was a beautiful set up. Big church, and they had to go through the "special" doors. So anyway, the wedding started. Their dad was up there, with the priest, and the best man, and the rest of the people had to come down the isle. First, it was Amanda and Alex. Amanda was in a dress that looked like her mothers, and Alex was in a black tux. They started to walk down the isle. The music started to play. It was one of the last moments before they actually became a family. The brides mates, and the groomsmen all went down the isle together. The last one before the bride, was the maid of honor. She went down, and then the bride music started to play. The white dress could be seen, and she started to walk down the isle, slowly, and keeping her pace. The people started to cry, already, as she got up to the alter. She stepped up to where he was, and they held hands. The justice of the peace started to talk, and they did the rings, and the kiss, and then everyone walked down the isle. They were now a conjoined family. Their new house was just about done, and would be finished by the time they got home. They all walked into where the reception was going to be, and the greeting began. It took about a half an hour, and about a billion kisses to finally get through everything. After the greeting was over, they had to do pictures. They all went over to the stairs, and got into the places that they were supposed to be. After, it was just the bride and groom, and then it was just Amanda and Alex, and then it was them with the rest of the people, and then it was the family, and then the girls picture, and the guys picture. After the pictures, they went outside for more pictures. These pictures were on the gazebo outside though. After, they went back inside, and they sat down for dinner. Amanda sat with her friend Chris, and Alex and Amanda's other friend Mallary sat with them. The toasting went on, and then grace, and then dinner was served. Dinner was about an hour, and then desert. Everyone got a piece of cake. After the cake, was the dancing part. There was no father daughter dance, because the brides father had died, so they just skipped to the mother son dance. After that, was the every-one-else-besides-the-bride-and-groom-that-was-in-the-wedding-dance. Basically, all it was, was all the brides mates, and the groomsmen danced, and the flower girl, and the ring bearer danced. After that, was just a slow dance for people who wanted to dance. Then, the wedding people changed, and the music really started to play. Chris and Amanda were dancing.

"Amanda?"

"Yea Chris?"

"Do you think that you would want to..."

"Chris, just get out with it!"

"Ok, ok. Do you want to be my..."

"AMANDA! MOM AND DAD WANT YOU!"

"Sorry Chris, I'll be right back."

"Oh, ok..."

Amanda turned, and walked away. She walked over to where her parents where.

"WHAT!"

"Uhm," Her mom began, "We're going on our honeymoon tomorrow, so we wanted to tell you that you would be by yourselves for a while."

"Oh, ok...can I go now?"

"Yea, ok...have fun!"

She walked off, and went back over to Chris. He was sitting at the table.

"Hey...are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine. Why? Does it not look like I'm fine?"

"Not really, you just seem a little sad, that's all."

"Yea, well, I'm fine."

"Ok, just making sure."

"Hey, Amanda, can I ask you something?"

"Yea, sure, what is it?"

"If a friend wanted to ask out another one of his best friends, but was afraid of what she'd say, what would you tell him?"

"To not be afraid and do it anyway. Why?"

"Oh, I'm just wondering."

"Oh, ok...hey, do you wanna go to the movies with me tomorrow?"

"Well, I don't know if I can. I don't know what my parents have planned. But I probably can."

"Ok, cool. I was just wondering. I'm not going to have anything to do for the next two weeks. Its going to be so boring.."

"Oh, right...yea...that could get boring, being alone with Alex, for two strait weeks. He's probably going to have non-stop parties."

"Yea, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to go to them. Him and his friends annoy me sometimes."

"Does that mean that I annoy you?"

"Not all of his friends, but most of them."

"Oh."

They went back out to the dance floor, and then they started dancing again. When it got to about 1:00, people started to leave. Chris gave Amanda a hug, and said that he would call her later. Then he left. Amanda and Alex just went to the limo, while their parents said goodbye to everyone.

"So that was fun."

"Yea...hey, did you ask Mallary out yet?"

"Nah, I...I was too busy."

"To busy doing what?"

"Other stuff."

"Other stuff like what?"

"Ok, why is it any of your business?"


	2. The House?

Their parents got into the limo, and it was soon taking off to go to their new house. It was a beautiful house. It was big, and had lots of room. There was two guest rooms, the parents rooms, Amanda and Alex's rooms, and three other rooms (just in case) but then...well, you'll hear about it when we get to that part of the story. They all walked into the new house, and saw lots of stairs before them. The looked to their left, and there was a butler that took their coats, and put them in the closet next to the door. The butler started to talk.

"Good morning. My name is Miles, and I will be your butler. As you see, there are many staircases that you will be using in your everyday life. The one to the far right goes to the dining room, and the kitchen. The one directly next to it, goes to the family room, the living room, the family room, and the den. The staircase in the center goes outside, the one next to that is the bedroom hallway, and the one next to the goes to the other rooms. The other rooms are: there is a play room, a drinking room...for the parents, a game room that has an arcade version of DDR, two XBoxes, two XBox 360's two Playstation 2's and there are games to go with them. I was also told that there were two playstation portables in there...a black one, and a pink one. The next room is a sleep over room. The room itself has four bathrooms. Two for girls, and two for boys. There is a sports room that you can choose a football field, a baseball field, a tennis court, a basket ball court, a soccer field, and a volley ball court. An in home theater, that has all the movies in the real movie theaters. It has a popcorn machine, and a candy and soda bar. Just like the movies, except, you don't have to pay anything. Then there is the anything room. This room is also called the imagination room because if you sit in some of the chairs that are in there, what's in your mind, will appear in the room. And last, but not least, at the very end of the hallway, is a room called the star room. This room is just like night time. There are no windows, so the room is always kept dark. There are glow in the dark stars, so it looks just like the night time."

"Wow...when can we go and see these rooms?" Amanda was getting impatient.

"Well, you can go now if you would like to."

"Or," Their father started, "You can see them in the morning after you go to bed. Miles can you show us the rest of the house later after we all get up please?"

"Of course. Later indeed."

Everyone looked at Miles.

"Which ones are our rooms?" Everyone asked as the walked down the hallway where the rooms were.

"Here," He opened a door. "Is the parents room." They quickly walked in, and shut the door. The rest of the walked farther down the hallway. When they got to the second to last door, he continued. "This is Amanda's room." She ran inside, and closed the door. After, she screamed "WHOA!" Because of the stuff that was in there. Miles took Alex a little farther down the hall. "This is your room. He pointed to a door, and Alex went inside.


End file.
